


Abominably Adorable

by ChaoticMasterpiece



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMasterpiece/pseuds/ChaoticMasterpiece
Summary: Amity never thought one little suggestion from Luz to try and push her magical talents just that little bit further would end up tearing down so many walls neither one of them wanted to acknowledge were there.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Abominably Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Idea for GWS Creative Partners** \- Luz asks Amity if she can make a "cute" abomination, and Amity offers to bring rise to an otter abomination. While Amity brings it to life, Luz cheers her on and says "Come on, mitt- er, Amity! Think of the cutest little thing alive," lo' and behold, Amity makes an abomination that's strangely shaped just like Luz herself.

As the bell screamed and class came to an end, relief washed over Amity. Sure, the school day was far from over, but for perhaps the first time in as long as she could remember, she was glad to have a break from listening to Professor Abominable talk about the different uses for abominations and what situations were deemed 'appropriate' by the Emperor for using them outside of combat.

A big part of that reason was that, for as much as she understood having to stick with the track she was on, Amity had reached a point where she couldn't find any challenge in being able to improve and grow stronger as a witch, not without the risk of doing something her parents would certainly take issue with. But there was more to it than that...

“Hey, Amity! Wait up!”

And the missing piece to the puzzle was now walking right beside her on their way out of the classroom.

Being able to have Luz sitting beside her in class was both a blessing and a curse in Amity's eyes. On one hand, it meant being able to spend time with the girl she had feelings for without fear of her parents being able to do anything about it if they found out or making a fool of herself since she had something else to focus on besides everything that made Luz the adorable ball of sunshine she was. On the other, the fact that she _was_ sitting next to the girl she was crushing hard on, the girl that _was_ more adorable than Amity could ever hope to properly put into words, had made it extremely difficult to pay attention half the time.

This was one of the only times where she could honestly say she was grateful her parents had forced her to give up a weekend or two in order to study ahead and practice to ensure she remained the top student.

She was also grateful that Luz's natural fascination with all things magic and her dedication to learning all that she could meant she had yet to catch the witch stealing glances at her out of the corner of her eye and making little doodles of the two of them together in her notebook.

“So, what did you think of all that talk about what we can and can't use abominations for?”

“Huh?” Amity snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that voice that always seemed to brighten her day. She needed a moment to even consider the question she'd just been asked, and that was a moment too long in Luz's opinion.

“Are you alright Amity?” she asked, voice laced with concern that made the witch's heart do somersaults in her chest.

“I- I'm fine! I'm... fine...” Amity's faced turned a deep shade of red as she immediately realized that wasn't going to put the other girl at ease. She'd picked up pretty quickly that while the human might be as dense as a rock when it comes to any trace of her romantic affections, she almost always could pick up on the feelings of her friends when they were off, to the point that it often left her wondering if Luz was secretly a descendant of the empaths that had supposedly gone extinct back in the Savage Ages.

She realized her mind had been wandering again when she felt a hand on her back and immediately realized who said hand belonged to, causing her to invent several new shades of red.

“Amity, your parents aren't pushing you too hard again, are they?” Luz asked, knowing full well of the aforementioned weekends where the youngest of the Blight children had been pushed into excessive studying and practice. After all, it had forced her to cancel plans she'd made to spend those days with her, Willow, and Gus, and for some reason she couldn't ever seem to pin down, the fact that Amity hadn't been able to join them felt more like her heart was being ripped from her chest than any of the times where her other friends had to cancel because of something that came up.

“I-It's not that... well, it might have something to do with it...” Amity took a deep breath to try and regain her composure, her brain working overtime to focus only on the topic at hand and not the fact that Luz still hadn't removed her hand from the witchling's back. “I've just been... I don't know... I guess abomination magic has gotten kind of stale and boring for me. I know that I'm supposed to master it because that's the one track I'm on, but I don't know where else I could actually go with it. I kind of envy you, actually, for being able to study everything.”

Amity quickly averted her gaze, knowing exactly what she had said and worried about Luz's reaction to it. Because of this, however, she completely missed the pink that dusted the human's cheeks briefly before she seemed to pull herself out of her own head. She already knew to avoid the easy solution of suggesting her friend just go multi-track like she had, because even with what little she knew about Mr. and Mrs. Blight it wasn't hard to guess the kind of meltdown they'd have if they found out their daughter was mixing magic. Still, Luz could see it was something that was bothering Amity and they couldn't have that.

“Hmm...” Luz cupped her chin as she took a moment to think it over before an idea struck her as she recalled every time she had seen Amity's abominations in action. “Maybe it would help if you got a little... creative, with your abominations?”

“Creative?” Amity asked, eyebrows raising as she glanced over at Luz, who was suddenly grinning as though she'd struck gold.

“Yeah! I know we just had that whole lecture on what's 'appropriate' and all,” Luz cut herself off by blowing a raspberry at that, and considering Amity was well aware by now of the truths regarding the Emperor and his coven, she couldn't hold back a chuckle at that response. “But you can still do more with them, can't you? Like, they don't all have to look the same, right?”

“I suppose, to some degree...” Amity began, cutting herself off when she could practically hear the thought of her father angrily reminding her about how 'perfect abominations must all look a certain way.' Still, she'd opened the door enough, and Luz wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by.

“Oooh, I know!” Luz was practically bouncing in place as they stopped at her locker so she could stash her books away. “Maybe you could try making a cute abomination! You could even say it's to lure someone into a false sense of security if anyone even questions it! I've been wanting to try it myself, but I kind of still need to find an abomination glyph.”

Luz trailed off and looked saddened briefly, but almost immediately she'd perked back up and was giving Amity the kind of look that had 'CUTENESS OVERLOAD' alarms going off in her head. It was a look she could never say no to, especially when she hadn't been lying about wanting something new to challenge herself when it came to abomination magic.

“I... suppose I could give it a shot, once school's out-”

She was immediately cut off as Luz wrapped her up in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground with ease before setting her back down with that delightful giggle that didn't help fight off Amity's urge to just turn into a tomato on the spot.

“Thank you Amity, this is going to be great! After school it is! Let's talk more about it at lunch, see you at the cafeteria!”

Before she knew it, Luz was racing off through the halls, her words reminding Amity that it was lunchtime. She desperately tried to pull herself together, knowing she still needed to stop at her own locker before following after her, knowing that food in her stomach would go a long way in helping her survive the rest of school.

Thankfully, she knew enough about Luz by now to know that the rest of the day was plenty of time to be able to figure out exactly what kind of abomination she was going to bring rise to.

* * *

The final bell for the day had sounded, and the vast majority of the students were already heading off to celebrate the fact that another day at Hexside was in the books.

Two girls, however, had decided to hang around a little longer.

Amity had managed to convince Professor Abominable to allow her and Luz to use the Abominations classroom after school to do some 'extra credit work,' and considering the combination of his top pupil wanting to better her already outstanding grades and the hope that the human could finally find the necessary glyph that would allow her to become a more active participant in his classes, he was more than happy to agree. Once they had the room all to themselves, Luz wasted no time in perching herself on the edge of a table, legs swinging back and forth in barely-contained excitement.

“Alright Amity,” she called, “let's see if you can make a cute abomination!”

“I just hope you're ready for this 'otter abomination' I've got in mind, Noceda,” Amity shot back playfully with a grin, causing Luz to go wide-eyed in surprise for a moment. She turned her back to the human in order to focus, in the process missing the flustered silent meltdown Luz seemed to be having.

Drawing a spell circle in the air that caused a corresponding one to form on the floor, Amity closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she worked to picture an otter in her mind, not understanding Luz's fascination with the creature but knowing that if she pulls this off, there will be no doubt that Luz would be gushing over how adorable it is. This was the perfect test of her skills as an abomination specialist, being able to concentrate to form the goopy creature into a shape that wasn't the usual humanoid golem. She could feel the goo begin to emerge from her circle, the mass shifting as though it was putty in her hands with only her thoughts to guide it on the form it needed to take. Slowly, she could sense it taking on the shape of an otter-

“Come on, Mitt- er, Amity! Think of the cutest little thing alive!”

In that one moment, Amity felt her concentration shatter.

Luz's attempt to cheer her on in the formation of her planned otter abomination created an unintentional problem, as Amity immediately lost any and all thoughts she had tried to focus on regarding the aquatic mammal. That adorable cheer coming from that angelic voice had the witch's head swimming with thoughts of Luz, her crush consuming every corner of her brain. Remembering that she was in the middle of trying to summon an abomination, her eyes flew open as she quickly tried to dispel it, but she found herself too late.

There, standing before the two girls, was a fully-formed abomination. And instead of looking anything like an otter, it could almost pass for a perfect replica of Luz.

Luz's jaw was hanging open, her brain seemingly fried as even she wasn't oblivious enough to miss that this creature made of purple goo was just as tall as she was and shaped exactly like her. Her brain kept looping her request for Amity to make a cute abomination, but it seemed like she was trying to ignore that little fact because there was no way Amity would think _she_ was cute... right?

Amity could practically feel how red her face had become and was sure her spirit had abandoned her body by this point as she silently prayed to the Titan for a hole to suddenly open up in the floor and just swallow her so she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that her brain had betrayed her. Luz had wanted a cute abomination, and despite her best efforts to create something equally as cute as the human, the plan had never been to actually create something _resembling_ the human!

At this point, she could only hope that Luz would maybe misread this whole thing and-

“Amity... why does your 'cute abomination' look an awful lot like... m-me?”

'Of course I can't be that lucky,' Amity internally groaned as panic began to set in. If Luz had managed to put that together, then it was only a matter of time before she began to dig deeper into the fact that her feelings had just been exposed by the magic she was supposed to be the best at.

“D-Do you really think I'm-”

“I GOTTA GO!” Amity suddenly shouted as she took off as fast as her legs would run, barreling into the door and not caring as it swung open and slammed into the wall as she sped down the hall, desperate to get away from the mess she'd created.

“Amity, wait!” Luz called after her as her mind and body seemed to finally get back on the same page, throwing herself off the table and trying to follow after the witch, but by the time she reached the doorway, she could see Amity already near the end of the hall and rounding the corner. As badly as she wanted to go after her, the question of what she would even say or do if she managed to catch up kept her rooted in place.

With a sigh, she turned back into the classroom, cheeks burning bright and red as she found herself locking eyes with the Luzbomination. She couldn't help but think back on some of the times in the past where she believed she was cute, though the reactions from others usually brought her crashing back down into reality. The way she looked, the way she acted... no one could ever find any of that cute, right?

And yet, standing before her was living proof that Amity Blight, the person Luz would consider the cutest and strongest witch on the Boiling Isles, saw her in that light.

Truth be told, Luz had developed a crush on Amity from the moment she began to see past the Blight's icy front she was always made to put up. It explained why she had gone so out of her way to try and get on her good side and impress her, but it had also been easier to just convince herself that she was doing it because she really wanted to befriend someone as amazing as Amity. After all, every crush she had back in the human realm had always blown up in her face, and the one crush she'd had since coming to the Demon Realm had only pulled her deeper into a trap meant for Eda.

But if Amity possibly returned those feelings...

“LuuuUUuUUuuzzZZz...”

Luz's head suddenly snapped up, attention returned to her abomination counterpart in surprise after it had managed to call out her name, and the look it was giving her was almost as if it knew what was going through her head. It slowly grabbed a gooey chunk of itself and let it drip through its fingers onto the floor. She couldn't help but be confused at what the creature was trying to do until she realized a shape was forming at its feet, and once it became clear what it was, realization struck her like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

If there was any possible way for Amity to disappear from this world, she'd gladly take it in a heartbeat.

After running away from the Abominations classroom, away from _Luz_ , she had just let her body take her wherever it thought she couldn't be found by the girl she had just let her feelings slip to in a moment of weakness. This is what led to her huddling in the corner of the first classroom she could find, head buried in her hands and knees as she settled on crying until her body had no more tears to give.

She had ruined everything, just like she always did.

Her mother had told her time and time again that Blights didn't need feelings because it only made people weak. That was why she had been forced to destroy the only friendship she had ever known growing up, why she was forced to hang out with witchlings she could never possibly feel anything towards, why her parents had forced her to spend so much of the little free time she had with her nose buried in a book until her head felt like it was about to explode from trying to cram so much knowledge into it on such short notice.

It was all to avoid making mistakes like this one.

“...Amity?”

With a high-pitched gasp, Amity's head suddenly shot up, her teary eyes widening in fear as her crying had drowned out the sound of the classroom door opening. Now, Luz was blocking her only way out, meaning she had no choice but to face the consequences of her dumb feelings making themselves known before she could think of any possible way to know for sure if Luz even returned them.

“Amity... a-about what-”

“Just get it over with, Luz...”

Confusion briefly flashed across the human's face, but it did nothing to overwrite the concern that was insistent on staying put, and Amity couldn't handle that.

“I... I know I messed up... my feelings messed everything up. This is what my parents were trying to teach me all along, that I'm better off not having feelings so I don't make stupid mistakes like this! Because now... now everything's going to change, and you... you...”

Amity didn't think her eyes could widen any further, but in her bout of self-loathing, she hadn't noticed Luz slowly closing the distance between them until her arms were wrapped tightly around the witch. She sat there limply in Luz's grip, still trying to put her thoughts back together, but any progress she'd made in doing that was lost when Luz pulled back and tears could clearly be seen in her own eyes.

“Please don't ever think that your feelings are a bad thing, Amity,” she softly told her, voice trembling. “Because... because I know that feeling all too well. No one in the human world ever thought I was funny or kind or... cute...”

Not even the tears in Amity's eyes could blind her to the familiar redness that spread across Luz's face. The human pulled back a bit and glanced at the open doorway, where the witch realized her Luz abomination had slowly lumbered in through. Turning her body so she could keep an eye on both figures, Luz slowly pulled a slip of paper from her cowl and placed it on the floor, revealing a brand new glyph Amity had never seen before. Closing her eyes and scrunching her face in concentration, Luz tapped the glyph, and slowly a familiar purple goo began to spawn from it, bending and twisting itself into a fully-formed abomination. An abomination that... looked familiar the more it was shaped. When Luz finally opened her eyes again, she glanced at Amity with a look that could only hold love and admiration in her eyes as the Blight was shocked to find an abomination that resembled her looking down at where the two of them sat.

“I... I think you're cute too, Amity...” Luz managed to stammer out, and Amity swore her heart had leaped right out of her chest. Surely she hadn't heard Luz correctly? And yet, standing before her was the proof: Luz, having somehow discovered a glyph for making abominations at long last in the span of the last few minutes, had created her own cute abomination, letting her own feelings take on a physical form.

What surprised both girls was what happened next, as the two abominations in the room finally locked eyes. After a moment, they slowly began lumbering towards one another, almost as if they were sentient enough to know exactly what they needed to do to help their creators break down that one last wall that remained between them. Before either witch knew what was happening, they watched as their abomination clones embraced one another and slammed their mouths together, literally melting into one another without a care in the world.

Somehow, in the shock of what they were seeing, Luz and Amity managed to turn towards one another, faces impossibly red. Their bodies went on autopilot as they managed to pull themselves into a tight embrace before their brains had fully realized what was going on, but once their thoughts were back online, everything just seemed to click into place, and with silent permission passed between them, they found their lips slotting together perfectly, as though they were always meant to find one another. The kiss was soft and tender, and when it finally ended there was nothing more that needed to be said, especially when they found their messy-but-cute counterparts stumble over to sit down across from them, mirroring the gentle embrace they were currently in the middle of, only with a lot more difficulty in being able to tell where the Luz abomination ended and where the Amity abomination began.

Still, both girls agreed that it was an adorable sight, just as they were certain the two of them were now. And they would gladly melt into one another just as their abominations had if it meant being able to stick with one another forever, because they both deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't intend for this to join the collection of Lumity Valentine's fluff I'm sure we're all expecting today, but the stars just so happened to align for this to end up being finished and posted on the holiday, so that works out perfectly fine for me! I've been tossing story ideas around for this creative prompt for the Good Witch Society for weeks now, and hopefully I succeeded in making something worthy of this holiday in the process.
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr account for myself to try and post to every now and then. I don't know how often I'll use it, and it's still definitely a work-in-progress, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to see what could happen with it: https://chaoticmasterpieceao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also now happen to have my own channel serving as a "sub-server" of sorts in the GWS Discord for anyone who's interested in my work and wants to either keep up to date with it or even pick my brain on how I come up with half the things I do. Interested in joining the Good Witch Society and joining in on fun little random discussions about The Owl House, or just about anything else really? Consider this your portal door into our world: https://discord.gg/FAshTYA86J
> 
> EDIT 2/21/2021: Since this oneshot was released, the incredibly talented Majestic from the Good Witch Society was inspired to make something for this fic, and I went ahead and commissioned her to bring it to life since she absolutely deserves it. With her permission, I have added the resulting commissioned image into this story. If you'd like to commission Majestic for yourself or see more of her adorable and awesome work, check out her Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/majestics_art/


End file.
